


Damned If You Do And Damned If You Don't

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: A hostage situation in Booking takes a deadly turn and Mike finds himself wrestling with just how to save the lives of not only Steve but also seven other hostages when the hostage taker believes he has nothing to lose and everything to gain.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Book him, Buddy Boy, Murder One!"

The young Homicide Inspector nodded as he grabbed Thompson’s arm and spun him around to face the brick wall of the building, reciting the Miranda rights as he quickly patted him down for any weapons and handcuffed his hands securely behind his back. Grabbing Thompson’s arm again, Steve commanded, "Let's go!" as he led Thompson out of the alley and to the waiting SFPD car, sliding into the back seat beside his prisoner.

Glancing out of the car window as they pulled away from the curb, he caught the small-satisfied smile on Mike’s face and was unable to stop his own grin of triumph. It had taken three gruelling weeks of processing every gruesome crime scene, sifting through the evidence, witness statements, checking every lead- no matter how small, trivial or even outlandish they may have been, leaning hard on snitches and good old fashioned police work as well as the all-night reviews of the case and tedious hours spent sitting in the car, keeping their suspect under surveillance before they were able to make this arrest. It felt fantastic to take another killer off the street before he could ruin another person's life.

OoOoOoO

Looking down at his watch, Steve was mildly surprised to find how much time it was taking to carry out the normal procedure of booking Thompson and getting him into a holding cell. It had been almost an hour since they had arrived at Booking, and although Thompson had been patted down a second time to ensure he had no weapons and his property taken, logged and secured, they were still waiting for his mug shot photo and fingerprints to be taken before he could be escorted into the cell for the evening. So far, Thompson seemed resigned to his fate, and although he had chosen the right to remain silent, was fully co-operating unlike the hostile prisoner who was being processed before them.

The robbery suspect seemed more than determined to make the booking procedure take as long as he could and several times his arresting officer, Sergeant Norm Haseejian, needed assistance just to get him to co-operate with the simplest command. Steve watched in mild amusement as the SFPD sergeant struggled to keep his professional composure as he tried to control his annoying robbery suspect who glared belligerently at him, "I want my phone call. When do I get my phone call? I know my rights! I want my phone call!"

"You'll get your phone call when I say so," the sergeant answered flatly, "and the sooner we can get through this, the sooner you'll get what you want."

Steve listened to the tense exchange, glancing at Thompson as his own prisoner shifted restlessly and sighed in annoyance as again the uncooperative prisoner began to argue with Norm, causing the booking room officers to stop what they were doing to deal with him. Thompson muttered something under his breath about the wait before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind where they sat, obviously intending to doze as they waited.

"I have a right to a lawyer! I want a lawyer!"

The angry shouts bounced off the booking room walls, but Steve suddenly realized that the prisoner's attention was not on Norm who was in the process of booking him but on the gun that was still in the new SFPD officer's, who was standing beside him, holster. With a growing sense of horror, the young Homicide inspector realized the new officer had forgotten to secure his gun **.** Adding to the danger, the release strap was not snapped and the gun was not held securely, thus allowing it to be snatched from the holster. Even more horrifying, Steve realized that the criminal had noticed the officer's mistake as well but before he could shout a warning, the suspect suddenly lunged and pulled the officer's gun free, grabbing Norm and pressing the weapon against his head as he dragged his hostage backwards and ordered, "Okay pigs, if you don't want this bacon to be smoked, then get your hands up and get back over there against the wall where I can see you!"

Thompson's eyes flew open and he stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief as the three cops at the counter, and Keller, slowly raised the hands and obeyed the prisoner standing only feet away who was now holding the grey haired sergeant in front of him with a gun held to the cop's head.

"What about the front door?" Thompson called loudly as he nodded towards the open garage door that was used as the main entrance, "You need to close it, man, or else SWAT will pick you off like a sitting duck!"

For the first time since being brought in to be booked, Sanders glanced across at the other prisoner in the room. The heavy set, tattooed man grinned and nodded towards the open door that led to the street. Ignoring the phone that began to ring on the table behind him, he nodded and cocked his head towards the young rookie and demanded, “Go and shut the door!"

Norm winced in pain as the gun was pressed painfully against the side of his head as the young officer hesitated.

"You heard the man, Tim, do what he said and close the door." Steve ordered softly, acutely aware that by closing the door any rescue attempt would be made difficult but also aware that the agitated man would not hesitate to shoot Norm if his demands were not met immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing out of his office at Steve’s empty desk, Mike frowned and glanced down at his watch. Steve had still not returned from booking in Thompson. Booking must be having a busy day, he decided as a small smile graced his lips, glad that it was his young partner stuck there waiting to process their prisoner and not himself. The smile disappeared as he looked back down at the arrest report he was now writing as he began to wonder just which one of them really did get the better deal, Steve sitting down in Booking with a sullen prisoner waiting to booked or himself having to do the paperwork.

Grateful for the excuse to stop writing when his phone rang, he dropped his pen and snatched up the receiver as he snapped a little more gruffly than he meant, “Homicide, Stone.”

"Mike, we need you downstairs pronto!” he heard the desk sergeant’s anxious voice in his ear as the other man rushed on. “We have a hostage situation taking place in Booking and you’re the senior negotiation officer on duty this afternoon.”

Already rising to his feet when he heard the words of ‘hostage situation’, Mike answered, “I’m on my way.” Slamming down the phone before running out of his office, He called over his shoulder to the other officers in the bullpen as he ran towards the bullpen door, “There’s a hostage situation downstairs in Booking. Lee, Bill, you’re with me. I want everyone else to assist the uniform guys with evacuating the floor and setting up a cordon, the press is going to be swarming once word gets out.”

OoOoOoOoO

“One of the prisoners being booked has a gun and has taken everyone in Booking hostage" Kenny Dann answered as he met the three Homicide officers at the bottom of the steps and led them through the foyer of the station and into the Watch Commander's office. Crossing to where several closed-circuit TV screens were lined against the back wall, he nodded to the two SFPD officers who were monitoring the screens to move out of the way, revealing the unfolding drama in the Booking area.

Mike stared at the screens, his heart beating wildly as he caught his first look at the gunman holding a gun to Norm's head as Steve and several officers watched helplessly before he turned his attention back to Kenny and asked, "Has anyone made any contact?”

"We've tried, we have even set up a direct line into the Booking Room so all he has to do is pick up the phone to talk to us. But so far he hasn't and he's not picking up even when we attempt to make contact." The desk sergeant answered, watching the drama unfolding in black and white on the screen in front of them as Bill silently turned and hurried out of the small room.

"Do we know who we are dealing with? How many hostages are involved?” Mike looked up from the screens as he frowned, “Just how did a prisoner manage to get his hands on a gun while getting booked?"

The silver haired SFPD officer tried not to physically flinch under the volley of questions as he answered, "Haseejian was booking in a prisoner- an armed robbery suspect, by the name of Sanders, he's our hostage taker. The watch commander noticed that they were having problems with him while Norm was trying to book him in but when he contacted the officers the duty officer assured him that they were handling it. We were keeping a close eye on what was happening in case they had any major trouble when Sanders made his move.” The SFPD sergeant paused and swallowed hard before he continued. "From what we observed, Anderson, a rookie who has only been on the job a couple of months, forgot or neglected to remove his weapon before entering booking and did not have his holster secured correctly, Mike, unfortunately Sanders must have noticed the same thing because he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Anderson's unsecured gun and then grabbed Haseejian. At the moment it appears to be a standoff."

"What the heck is a rookie doing wandering around Booking with an unsecured gun and why wasn't he supervised?” Mike spun around and looked at Dann questioningly who shrugged uncomfortably as Lee turned and hurried out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Refocusing on the figures on the screen, Mike took a deep breath aware that whatever mistakes had been made were not important at the moment, but what was important were the men being held hostage in the room as he asked, “How many hostages we are dealing with and who they are!"

Kenny released the breath he was holding, aware that there were going to be some tough questions that would need to be answered after this ended but for now the questions would have to wait. There were more important issues to deal with, like the lives of the men in Booking and how to get them out alive. "We have seven officers – Wakefield, Jeffries, Hodges, Ho and the new rookie- Anderson, Haseejian and Keller and five prisoners being held hostage. Two of the prisoners are in the holding cells - Mannings and Palmer – both charged with misdemeanors; drunk and disorderly, and shoplifting.

Wakefield and Jeffries are in the holding cells with the prisoners. They should be safe because as you are aware, the door between the holding cells and Booking is always locked and we have the key. We are evacuating them now. Keller was in the process of booking a prisoner in but I guess you know that, Mike.”

Stone nodded, "Leonard Thompson. Steve was booking him in on four charges of Murder One."

Kenny grimaced at the information, "A nasty piece of work then?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded as he glanced at the screen that showed a grinning prisoner, his hands still handcuffed behind him, as he sat on a bench against the wall watching the standoff that was taking place only yards in front of him. "Let's hope that he doesn't decide to get involved."

Kenny nodded his agreement as he turned and opened up a large rolled sheet of paper that rested on the desk just behind where they stood **,** exposing the floor plans of SFPD headquarters and the surrounding area. "We have cordoned off both ends of the street and have begun evacuating offices and buildings that surround Booking. The internal door to the booking area is always locked and only the jailer has the key. The only route of escape will be through the entrance doors and the driveway. I have also placed our sharpshooters on the roof looking down into that driveway, on the roof of the building directly across the street, and on the slopes either side of the entrance driveway." Dann pointed to each spot as Mike turned slightly and divided his attention between the map and the TV screens.

"I want all vehicles moved out of the parking lot and away from the building." Mike ordered, "If we have to play along with him and let him out where SWAT is waiting, I don't want any vehicles nearby. Stranding him in the open parking lot is not what he would expect and is a possibility that may present itself. If it does, we need to be prepared."

At a look from the desk sergeant, the two uniformed officers hurried out the door to move the vehicles.

Both men turned as the door behind them opened and Lee and Bill hurried back into the room. Kenny continued as he turned back towards the map of the buildings, "With no windows and the two doors closed, there's just no way for the SWAT boys to see their target. The only way we can monitor what is happening in there is via the CCTV."

"Kenny's right, Mike," Bill confirmed grimly, "I just double checked with the guys from SWAT. None of them can see into Booking."

"I got the info on Sanders." Lee announced as he glanced down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand, "He's one bad dude, Mike, wanted in five different states for crimes ranging from armed robbery to kidnapping, murder and fleeing from custody. Seems he escaped from Riker's about six months ago where he was serving a life sentence for the kidnapping and murder of an undercover officer. He held up the Bank of San Francisco about two weeks ago and was captured while asleep in bed at his girlfriend's house this afternoon. I spoke to some of the officers involved in the arrest and they said that he wasn't too happy 'bout it! He claimed that we would never be able to keep him."

"Well he's wrong about that!" Mike growled as he turned his attention back to the plans, "Where are the cameras located?"

"We have two cameras in the booking room; one monitoring the desk and the other - the waiting area. Between the two we have a clear view of everything going on in the room." Kenny explained as he pointed out what monitor was connected to which camera before he turned back to the plans to show the Homicide lieutenant, who was now in charge of trying to negotiate a peaceful ending to the situation, precisely where the cameras were located in Booking and the holding cells.

Mike silently studied the plan for a brief moment more, picked up the phone and turned back to watch the monitors as he announced, "Okay, let’s find out what Sanders wants.”

OoOoOoO

"Hey man,” Thompson called softly to the agitated man now in charge, "Why don't ya get one of the piggies to unlock my handcuffs and I'll help you!"

Ignoring the ringing phone behind him, Sanders nodded and cocked his head toward the inspector who had been guarding the large man, his grip around the SFPD sergeant tightening in silent warning as he demanded, "Get your keys out and unlock his cuffs, cop, but don't try anything stupid!"

"You heard the man, Stevie Boy,” Thompson grinned, “get these handcuffs off me - NOW!"

Slowly and reluctantly Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff key. Ignoring the smug look on Thompson's face as the murderer triumphantly turned and presented his handcuffed wrists, Steve slowly inserted the key and unlocked the metal bracelets, allowing them to drop to the floor with a clang before his hands dropped slowly to his sides and he stepped back.

Thompson gleefully rubbed his wrists as he turned back towards the angry young Homicide inspector who was glaring at him. "Good boy, Keller,” he taunted, stepping closer as he lightly patted the young man on the cheek. "It's nice to see that Stone has taught you to obey orders so well!"

Steve's hands clenched into tight fists against his side as he pushed down his rising anger and swallowed the sarcastic retort that was sitting on his tongue.

"Stop jawing with the cop and get over here!" Sanders growled

Thompson hurried across the room as he announced loudly, "Hey man, if I'm gunna be of any use to ya, I'm gunna need a gun." He grinned as he stepped towards Norm and removed the keys that were hanging on the SFPD sergeant's belt, carefully sorting through them until he selected the one similar to the key that he had seen Keller use to open the drawer where the guns had been secured. "This is what I need," he laughed as he turned back towards the desk and inserted the key into the side drawer. Triumphantly, he looked towards Keller before he slid the drawer open and looked down at the guns, deliberately taking his time as he selected a weapon before he pulled it out and aimed it at the young inspector. "If you weren't so useful, I'd drill a hole through you right now!' he snarled.

"Ya not gunna shoot no one till I say so!" Sanders growled softly, "And until then, he's one of our tickets out of here, so unless I say otherwise, just leave him alone! Understood?"

Thompson shrugged as he glared at Steve, "Whatever you say man, you're the boss but when we get out of here, I want to leave Stone a little memento, so Keller is mine!"

"You can do whatever you want once we are free but until then, remember who the boss is!" Sanders warned Thompson, violently shoving Norm towards the other hostages, aiming the gun in their direction as he returned his attention back onto them and ordered, “Now, I want all of you sitting against the wall, arms behind you and legs straight out in front - any of you so much as twitches, and I will blow you away! **"**

The three SFPD officers turned towards Steve and Norm for guidance, "He's the boss." Norm told them firmly as he sternly eyed the young inspector beside him, silently warning him that this was not the place for any impulsive, self-sacrificing heroics.

Forcing down his own fury at the loss of control, Steve sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement. "Do what he says." Steve quietly ordered as he slowly moved into the demanded position before the other SFPD officers did the same.

Satisfied he had complete control over the situation, Sanders turned his attention back to Thompson and nodded towards the closed door at the other end of the room, ignoring the phone behind him as it began to ring. "Go and check out who we have in the holding cells."

Thompson nodded before he carefully lowered the hammer on the .38 but maintained a firm-hold on the weapon, his finger remaining on the trigger as he walked toward the door that led to the holding cells. Grabbing the handle, he tried to pull the door, but the heavy steel didn't budge. The thick lock was indicative of the need for a special key and he knew from experience that none of the pigs in the room had that particular type. "Damn," he muttered, kicking the door, "At least nobody is coming through here without us knowing it."

Quickly returning to where Sanders stood, Thompson motioned him into a far corner. "The door's locked and the only way to open it is with a key but I doubt any of these flat-foots have it. It’s usually held by the jailer and he's not one of these." He nodded towards the line of blue uniforms watching them silently from across the room before he looked back at Saunders and warned him. "Listen, we can't stay here all day. The chances are the cops know something is going on here, it's time to make some demands, maybe we should do something to make sure we have the cops' full attention and let them know before they try and negotiate that you’re serious."

"I know," Sanders muttered as he looked around. Suddenly the small gunman grinned, cocking his head meaningfully towards the two cameras he had noticed situated near the ceiling "I think you're right." He agreed before he narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the far wall where the captive officers were seated on the floor, "And I think I know just how I am going to do that!”


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching back to snatch up the ringing phone on the desk behind him, Sanders grinned as he stared directly at the camera and waited for the cop on the other end to start his spiel.

"Sanders, my name is Stone, Lieutenant Mike Stone." Mike announced into the telephone as he leaned closer to the monitor, closely watching the man he was talking to. "We have the place surrounded, there's no way out. So, release the hostages and come out with your hands up before anyone gets hurt.”

"Listen Stone, let’s get this straight, I'm the one who is giving the orders not you, got it Cop! " Sanders erupted, "And unless you want a few dead cops, this is exactly what you are going to do. I want any pigs outside gone and a car with the engine running parked near the front door for us to use. I also want a helicopter waiting to take us out of the city. Once we are clear, we will release our hostages and not before."

"We both know that's not going to happen…" Mike told him honestly

"Don't you dare try and tell me what's not going to happen ‘cause every time you do, this is going to be my reaction!" The gunman growled before he put down the phone and turned towards the hostages, firing his gun.

"No! Don't!" Mike gasped in horror as he watched Saunders shoot one of the officers in cold blood on the screen in front of him.

The young SFPD officer screamed and grabbed his leg in agony as the sound of the gunshot echoed off the cement walls and the bullet tore through his thigh.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" Steve yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran to where the injured officer was sitting against the wall clutching his leg. Ignoring Sander's demands for him to sit back down, Steve dropped to his knees, reaching for the officer's leg before tearing the material away from the bleeding wound. Quickly examining it, he looked up and murmured softly to his wounded colleague, "I think the bullet might have hit a vein, Tim, so I'm going to have to apply a tourniquet around your leg to try and stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that it's probably going to hurt like hell."

"Do it." The young officer whispered between clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of agonizing pain washed over him.

"I said sit down!" Sanders growled again, his finger tightening around the trigger as Steve tugged his tie loose from his neck and began to wrap it around the officer's thigh above the bleeding wound, pulling it as tight as he could before tying the material, ignoring the shouted demands to sit by their captor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Keller? No one told you that you were allowed to move!" Thompson screamed as he charged across the room toward the smaller man, pulling him to his feet before shoving him violently against the wall. "You were told to sit down!"

Steve gasped and tried to blink away the stars as his head smacked against the unforgiving concrete.

Grabbing the dazed man by the front of his shirt, Thompson's fist slammed into the inspector's face. Blood splattered as the young man bounced off the wall and collapsed to the ground. Thompson had an almost maniacal look in his eyes as he stepped forward and kicked the downed man in the side as hard as he could.

"Leave him alone!" Norm shouted as he jumped to his feet, intent on going to his young friend's assistance.

The unmistakable "click" of the hammer on the revolver stopped him in mid-stride, "Don't even think about it, cop!" Sanders snarled, pointing the cocked weapon at the sergeant.

Steve moaned and struggled to his knees, holding his hand against his side as blood dripped from his nose and mouth, **"** It's okay, Norm," he mumbled, his words slurred, "I'm alright."

Keeping an eye on the felon with the gun, Norm approached his colleague and eased the shaky officer down into a more comfortable sitting position against the wall, checking the bloodied lump on the back of the young Inspector's head as he did so.

Slapping the older man's hand away, Steve cradled his painful ribs with his arm as he softly insisted, "I'm fine Norm, Tim's the one who needs your help."

"No one moves and no one gets any help until Stone meets our demands! So, sit back down." Sanders warned Norm as he kept the cocked weapon aimed at Norm's head and motioned him to sit.

"You better do as he says, Norm," Steve advised quietly as he warily watched Thompson move menacingly closer to the SFPD sergeant, his gun cocked and ready to use.

Waiting until the uniformed cop sat back down and resumed his position against the wall next to the other cops, Sanders glanced at Thompson as he ordered, “Watch them! If one even so much as twitches, kill the one sitting next to him.”

Mike swallowed down the hot bile that rose in the back of his throat after witnessing the sickening show of pure brutality as he watched Saunders turn and walk back picked up the phone before turning to look directly into the camera.

"Now Stone, since I have shown you just who is in charge here, you better get that car and helicopter ready for when we want to leave, unless you want my next shot to prove fatal to one of your boys in here!"

"Okay, okay, Sanders, you've made your point. Let's talk, but leave those men alone or all bets are off." Mike answered, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Don't tell me about bets, cop, ‘cause I'm the one with all the cards. So, you better start doing what I say and then, maybe, we'll see how many of your pig friends get out of here in one piece." The gunman pointed the weapon at the men seated along the wall before he glared back at the camera. “And you know that I mean business,"

Mike gripped the phone tightly, his knuckles turning white as he stared at the black and white images of the helpless men lined against the wall. Glancing at the blood drained faces of the other men who were with him in the control room, their eyes glued in horror on the screen, he returned his attention back to the gunman as he sighed and said, "Okay, I'm listening."

"I told you once, cop, I want a car and helicopter, and some cash would be nice too. You're going to park the car somewhere where I can get to it quick and easy. The helicopter will be at the place of my choosing...and no cops to be seen." He swung the gun threateningly toward the captives, "And don't try to con me. I can smell a trap a mile away."

"Alright, but it's going to take some time to get a helicopter and even longer to come up with money. We don't keep cash at the station."

The derisive laugh came loudly across the phone line, "Don't play games with me, Stone. You're the big man here, doing all the negotiating. I know that you can get anything you need or want to keep the hostages safe and you can get it fast." Stepping toward the hostages, he paused in front of the bleeding officer then moved and stood menacingly in front of Steve, "You might be the big man out there but we both know that really you’re not the one who is in charge of the show, I am. Or do you need some more proof of that, big cop?"

"NO! Just leave 'em alone. I'll see about meeting your demands but it'll take some time so just relax. You want out and I don't want any more of my men hurt. Let's see if we can reach a workable solution..."

"Then shut up and get to it, you have our demands! I don't have a lot of patience, and if I run out patience, you're gonna run out of cops!"

Slamming the phone down, Sanders turned to Thompson, a look of triumph on his face. "The big cop has decided to go along with the program. He wants his piggies back and he's gonna do whatever we want him to."

Thompson grabbed Sanders by the sleeve and pulled him into a corner as he whispered harshly, "You really think you can trust this guy? Everybody says cops don't negotiate."

"I don't care what everybody says," Sanders growled back, "we don't just have hostages, we've got cop hostages."

Thompson worried look suddenly transformed into a grin as he turned and stared at the young bleeding Homicide inspector who was watching them warily. Turning back to Saunders, he laughed, “Yeah, yeah you’re right but we have one extra special cop in our midst, we've got Stone's own golden boy here.” Seeing the confusion flash across Sanders face, he canted his head towards the officers lined up against the wall, nodding towards Steve as he explained softly, “See the plain clothed cop, the one who wants to play hero, he’s Stone’s own partner, Keller. He’s our ace in the hole because there’s no way that Stone is going to risk anything happening to him!”


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging up the phone, Mike slowly released his breath before he turned towards his colleagues and announced, "They want money, a helicopter and a car for their getaway…"

"So, he’s planning to try and used the hostages as human shields in his get-away,” Ken murmured staring at screen before he looked up at Mike, “Mike we both know what’s going to happen if they get away with any of the hostages …"

"We’re not going to let that happen,” Mike quickly reassured him before turning and looking at the Booking Room plans again, "But we need to come up with a workable plan to get our guys out of there, safely.”

"How about a vent?" Bill suggested hopefully, "If we could use one of the air-conditioning vents, then maybe we can get a sharpshooter close enough without them being spotted to take both Sanders and Thompson out without endangering the hostages.”

"That might work!" Lee nodded as he studied the plans over Mike’s shoulder.

"No, it won’t.” Ken interrupted softly as he pointed out the thick blue lines that represented the air conditioning ducts in that area, "The only air-conditioning in that area is in the holding cells.” Pointing to much thinner blue lines that angled out in various directions from the thicker dark blue ones, his finger traced one of the six thin lines that lead to one of the holding cells traced out on the plans, he continued, “As you can see these air conditioning ducts are much small and taper down to vents that are only about six inches square. Booking, itself, has no air-conditioning at all. A fact that has been pointed out to me in numerous complaints from the officers who have been assigned there."

"What about a percussion round fired into the room just before SWAT enters?" Lee asked, frowning as he looked up from the plans.

"Too risky," Mike answered as he shook his head, as he turned towards the screen and saw Sanders and Thompson huddled together, discussing something between themselves before they turned and looked at the hostages. "Sanders and Thompson could start shooting in the confusion. We could lose the hostages before the SWAT guys even moved in. We need to separate Sanders and Thompson from the hostages…"

“And just how are we going to do that?” Ken sighed, glancing at Mike before he turned his attention back to the six officers and one prisoner who were lined against the wall, his eyes travelling to his own wounded officer and Mike’s beaten partner before he looked back at the Homicide lieutenant. “Look Mike, we both know that there’s no way that either Sanders or Thompson is going to negotiate with us to give up their hostages. Both of them are murderers, I don’t know about Thompson but I do know that Sanders has nothing to lose and everything to gain. He’s already been sentenced to five consecutive life sentences with no possibility of ever being paroled. He also knows that New York will be demanding his extradition which means he is facing months in the hole…maybe even longer… And he’s already said that there’s no way he’s going back to prison! So, there’s no way he’s going to even be willing to give up even one cop, let alone, all of six of them, not when he knows they’re his ticket out of here! And as far as I can see he holds all the aces here. There’s no way we can get in there to attempt any sort of rescue…and if we leave them in there for too long, they’re going to start getting itchy fingers.”

“You’re right,” Mike nodded as he reached for the phone connected to the Booking Room, “we going to have to try and string them along a little and try and buy us some more time to work out just how just how we are going to rescue the hostages safely."

OoOoOoO

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Steve sighed, they had been held as hostages for just over two hours and there was no sign of the situation coming to a quick end. This was not quite how he had planned to spend his evening, being forced to sit motionless against the wall in Booking while Mike negotiated with two armed and dangerous prisoners for their lives.

The weight of the small ankle holster and .22 strapped to his ankle brought a small measure of comfort to the young Homicide inspector. Bill had quietly encouraged the small extra piece of added protection when he had first joined the small elite unit of Inspectors The older inspector had wisely advised that while the weapon was not police issue, it could easily be hidden and one day in their dangerous line of work, it might be the one thing that could save his life. Although the carrying of the spare weapon was not condoned by Mike neither was it actively discouraged. He hoped that this was one of the times that the gun could save their lives. Casting a covert glance across at Sanders and Thompson, knew that he would have to wait for the right moment for the small hidden gun to work to their advantage. A soft groan beside him caught his attention and he turned and tried to visually check on Tim’s condition.

The uniformed officer was deathly pale and shaking, his hands holding the top of his injured leg as he attempted to stifle his agonized moans of pain. From where Steve sat, he could see that the tourniquet appeared to be working, there appeared to be very little bleeding but what concerned the young inspector more was the damage the tourniquet was causing but stopping the blood supply to Tim's leg. With no blood supply getting to the leg, Steve knew Tim faced the real chance of losing his leg but just as real was the chance that if Tim did not receive urgent medical attention fast, he might also lose his life to shock.

Glancing around at his fellow colleagues, Steve could see the same frustration, anger and fear that he knew was probably mirrored on his own face. He had no doubts at all that Mike would work a way out of getting them out of this situation. He knew in his heart that his partner and closest friend would move heaven and earth to rescue them but he couldn't help the dark fear that crept into his heart as he looked around the faces of the five officers sitting beside him of how many of them might be hurt or killed in the attempt. He knew that neither Sanders nor Thompson would surrender without a fight.

"I don't care if the damn helicopter is enroute to some accident, Stone! You better tell them to turn it around and send it back to us or else!" Steve jumped as the gunman's angry shout echoed through the room and he returned his attention back to the small man holding the phone.

Furious at another delay, Sanders slammed the receiver down onto the phone as he swung around to glare at his captives. Stone was just stringing them along with excuses about trying to get the money and the helicopter.

"Well?" Thompson demanded, tired of waiting around.

"He claims that the helicopter is unavailable at the moment because of some accident just north of the Golden Gate bridge." Sanders muttered angrily.

"Damn it, Sanders, we both know he is stalling!" Thompson hissed, "He's got no intention of letting us get out of here. He needs to be shown who is the real boss here!"

"So, what are you saying?" Sanders demanded.

"You know what I am saying!" Thompson answered softly, "Shoot the hostages! He's not going to let us out of here alive so why should we let them live?"

Biting his bottom lip, Sanders knew that Thompson was right. This had not gone the way he had wanted and deep down he knew that it could only end one way because there was no way he would ever return to jail. He nodded his agreement, "Okay, let's do it!"

Steve Keller shifted position, trying to ease the strain on his painful ribs as he watched the agitated men. He knew that Mike was stalling for more time– a fact that was not boding well with the two criminals. He was also acutely aware that no matter what Mike had promised there would be no car or getaway and Sander's and Thompson's patience was getting short.

He was going to have to do something and he knew there was only one thing he could do that would change the odds into their favor, and give Mike the opportunity he needed to stage the rescue. He also knew that Mike would not be happy with what he was about to do but he was willing to face Mike's wrath later. The angry looks on both men's faces as two gunmen returned their attention back to the hostages warned Steve that time had just run out.

"Hey Sanders, listen man, we both know Stone is stalling for time and that there is no way that he is going to let you out of here with all the hostages, especially when one is seriously wounded but I think I know a way that might work without anyone else, including you, getting hurt…" Steve began quietly.

"Just shut up, Keller! We ain't interested in anything you have to say" Thompson demanded as he raised his gun in readiness to start shooting.

"Wait!" Sanders commanded softly as he grabbed Thompson's arm and pulled it down. "Let's hear what he has to say first. So, what do you suggest, Boy Wonder?" Sanders asked sarcastically.

Steve eased himself up into a higher sitting position against the wall, grimacing as the movement aggravated the pain in the back of his head and ribs before he answered, "Take me as your hostage and offer to leave all the other hostages here."

"You, hey?" Thompson sneered, "Why should we take you when we have five other cops and a prisoner who we can choose from?"

Steve turned and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief before he answered with exaggerated patience, "I'm Stone's partner, remember?" Turning back to Sanders, he continued, "Think about it, Sanders, do you really think Stone would risk my life by attempting to take you out by a sharpshooter?"

"Steve, NO!" Norm gasped, horrified at what his young friend was suggesting.

Ignoring the SFPD sergeant, Steve continued, "Come on Sanders, you're a smart man, think about it. With me as your bargaining chip, it would be easier for you to get Stone to agree with your demands, especially if I negotiate your terms to my partner."

"You as our bargaining chip - hey?" Sander's mused aloud, biting his bottom lip as he considered the Homicide inspector’s suggestion.

"Yeah!" Steve pressed, "What better hostage could you have than Stone's partner."

"Whaddya think?" Sanders glanced across at Thompson.

"I don't trust him," Thompson answered, glaring down at the cop. "Stone's never going to go for it."

Grabbing Thompson's arm, Sanders moved away from the two injured men as he began to softly argue, "Hey, it’s worth a try. Stone might just go for it. And what other option do we have? I ain't going back to jail!"


	5. Chapter 5

Norm watched the two criminals walk out of earshot before he grabbed Steve's arm, horrified at the bargain that the young Homicide inspector was attempting to negotiate, "Steve - don't do it! Mike will never let this happen!"

"Norm, I have to do this, there is no other way!" Steve whispered. "You see them. Sanders is getting agitated! If we don't do something soon…"

"And if they do manage to get away using you as their hostage, we both know that they will kill you as soon as you lose your usefulness!" Norm argued.

"With me as their only hostage, it will be much easier for Mike and the SWAT team to take them out. Besides I have plans for tomorrow-" Steve forced a grin before he grew serious again and began to plead softly, "Norm, please understand. I have to do this, if I don't, we both know that Tim isn’t going to make it if he doesn't get medical help soon. He has a wife and four kids, Norm, what would I tell them if something happened to him because I didn't take the chance and do this… "

Reaching down, Steve glanced towards the two gunmen, reassuring himself that they were still busy arguing between themselves before he carefully reached down to his ankle and removed his gun from under his jeans. Removing the small weapon, Steve pushed his small .22 gun into the Haseejian's hands. "Listen Norm, if this doesn't work, then I want you to use this. It's not much but it might give you guys some protection."

"I still don't like it…" Norm began as he quickly tucked the gun beneath his shirt but any more arguments were silenced as Sanders turned back towards them.

"Okay Keller, get Stone on the phone, tell him we are coming out with YOU! Also tell him that if I see a cop or anyone even acting like a cop or if we’re stopped or followed by anyone, and that includes the police helicopter, during our getaway then you’re the first one to die! Got it?"

“Got it.” Steve nodded pushing himself up onto his feet. Ignoring Norm's last soft desperate plea of "Steve, please don't do it!", he walked slowly across to the phone and picked up the receiver.

Watching his young friend on the screen, Mike snatched up the phone as soon as he saw Steve pick up the phone in the Booking room. Studying the grainy image of his battered partner, his chest tightening at the dark bruises that were slowly marring Steve's face. He swallowed hard, clearing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at the sight of the strained expression on Steve's face as he whispered, "Steve…Are you alright?"

Drawing a deep breath to steel himself from the protest he was about to receive, Steve rushed on, "Mike listen…we're coming out. Sanders has agreed to leave the other hostages and to just take me as his hostage while they make their escape. If he sees a cop, or anyone acting like a cop, or if we are stopped or followed and that also includes by air during our get away, then I'm dead! "

"What? Steve, you can’t…" Mike whispered, his fingers curling tightly around the phone, shocked that Steve wouldn’t even contemplate such a deadly risk. “Listen Buddy Boy, we’re working on a plan to try and get you and everybody else out, we just need you to try and stall…"

Hearing the fear for his safety in his friend’s voice, Steve swallowed hard and closed his eyes, as he lowered his voice, praying the Mike would understand why he was doing this, “Mike, I can’t, Tim's running out of time. We both know this is the only way any of us are going to get out of this.”

“Steve, you know that there is no way his demands are not going to be met.” Mike began, unable to keep the duelling emotions of fear and anger at the danger Steve was willing to put himself in to try and safe the rest of the hostages out of his voice as he snapped a little more harshly than he meant to. “And there’s no way that I am not going to let Sanders and Thompson get away, especially with you as a hostage. . .”

Steve sighed before he said softly. “You don’t have a choice, Mike.”

Glancing across at Sanders, Steve struggled to keep his face neutral as Sanders aimed the gun at him and growl, "Okay, stop chitchatting with your partner, Keller! Tell him that we leave in five minutes. We want an unmarked cop car parked just near the door with the keys in the ignition and the radio set to the correct channel so we can hear everything going on and all the cops had better be gone or you're dead!"

"We’re leaving in five minutes, Mike, they want an unmarked cop car parked just near the door with the keys in the ignition and the radio set to the correct channel so they can hear everything going on. And everyone, the uniformed guys and the guys from SWAT had better be gone or I'm dead!" Steve parroted into the phone, his chest tightening in regret at the pain he was causing his closest friend as he heard Mike's audible intake of breath at the threat before he added softly, “I’m sorry Mike, but it’s the only way.”

OoOoOoO

The click of the phone disconnecting echoed in his ear as Mike swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat acutely aware that Steve was right. There was no other way to end the stand off and they were running out of time. He turned to stare into Bill's worried face. "They're coming out and they are using Steve as their hostage." He explained softly as the anger at the demands began to rise, "Sanders wants the streets cleared and a clean getaway with no one following or else they will kill Steve."

Bill's eyes opened wide as he glanced at the closed door that separated them from their colleagues being held hostage before he returned his attention back to his boss, "Mike, you're not going to let them go, are you? You know once they make their escape Steve's usefulness runs out and they will kill him anyway!"

"I know, that's why we are not going to let them out of the driveway!" Mike snapped as he turned towards Kenny. "Ken, I want you to monitor everything that's going on in that room. Radio me when they are coming out. I want all the information you can give me of Sanders', Thompson's and Steve's positions as they reach the door and where the rest of the hostages are and what they are doing."

"Will do, Mike.” The SFPD desk sergeant answered as he turned back towards the monitor.

Mike turned and ran to the door, shouting orders over his shoulders to the two Homicide inspectors who were following closely on his heels. "Lee, I want SWAT officers in waiting in the holding cells to move in and remove the hostages to safety as soon as Steve, Thompson and Sanders are clear of Booking and I want the sharpshooters in position. Tell them if they get the opportunity to take Thompson or Sanders out, then they should take it. Whatever happens, we can't allow them to get Steve into that car!"

"Done, Mike,” Lee nodded before he turned and hurried away in the other direction.

"Bill, have the ambulances standing by. I want them to move straight in and check the status of the hostages as soon as we have the situation under control. Remind them - no – make _sure_ they know it's my orders that they are to stay out of sight until you give them the go ahead. I don't want anything, or anyone, to spook these two and place Steve in any more danger then he is already in. I can be contacted on the radio but first I want to deliver the unmarked police car as demanded with a few minor adjustments carried out to the car first."

Bill paused as he looked at the gleam in Mike's eye, "What are you planning, Mike?”

"They want the car out front with the keys in the ignition but they forgot to tell us how much gas they wanted in it." Mike answered softly before he turned back and headed towards the front door.

OoOoOoO

Glancing down at his watch, Sander's nodded silently to Thompson to cover the other hostages with his gun as Sander's grabbed Steve's arm and turned him towards the door, handcuffing the young Inspector's hands securely behind his back before he pushed him forward. "Okay Keller, let's get this show on the road." He growled as he pressed his gun into the middle of Steve's back and ordered. "Walk nice and slow and do as you are told and you might even make it out of this building alive!"

Shifting nervously beside the SFPD sergeant, Anderson eyed the trio moving towards the door anxiously as he leaned closer to Norm and whispered, "We can't let them do this Norm, Steve hasn't got a chance! We have to do something to stop them!"

"Easy, Glenn, easy." Norm breathed quietly as he watched the trio near the door, his own heart thumping painfully in his chest with fear for the life of his young friend.

"This isn't right!" The young rookie yelled as he suddenly sprang to his feet and charged at Thompson, intent on stopping them.

"Glenn, no!" Norm yelled, unable grab the panicked man's arm and stop the young officer's desperate charge as Thompson raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Anderson's body jerked from the impact of the bullet and he crashed to the floor.

Sanders shouted an obscenity at his hostage as shouting and the sound of a gunshot rung out behind them.

Alarmed, Steve attempted to turn around but before he was able to see what was happening Sanders aimed his gun at him, dead center, and pulled the trigger. Steve felt the burning pain as the bullet tore into his back, driving the breath out of his lungs as he was thrown forward by the impact, unable to stop his face and chest from slamming heavily into the sliding door before his awareness fled from him as he collapsed onto the cold cement floor.

"No!" Norm shouted in horror as the sound of gunfire reverberated around the small-enclosed room and both Steve and Glenn tumbled to the floor. Pulling out the small .22 that Steve had given him from where he had it hidden and yelling at his fellow officers to stay down, Norm fired at Thompson.

The criminal cried out as he fell to the floor, dropping his gun as his hands clutched at the bleeding hole in his stomach.

Turning swiftly back towards the hostages, Sanders swung his gun around towards the now armed SFPD sergeant and fired.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching the horror of the hostage situation deteriorate into a bloodbath before his eyes, Ken grabbed the radio and shouted orders for the small unit of SWAT officers in the holding cells to move in and protect the remaining hostages. Keeping his eyes on the monitor, he watched as the door to the holding cells swung open and the SWAT team swarmed through, shouting for the hostages to get down as they fired their weapons at the armed gunman standing near the entrance door.

OoOoOoO

Pulling the radio to his mouth, Mike glanced anxiously around the corner of the retaining wall towards the closed outer garage door that led directly into Booking, he snapped, "This is Stone, what's happening?"

"Anderson panicked!" Ken Dann's voice was tense but controlled as gunshots continued to echo through the precinct. "Shots fired in the Booking room! We have officers down. All hell's broken loose, Mike, SWAT's moving in now!"

"Oh God!" Mike murmured ducking back behind the safety of the wall as several bullets tore through the metal garage door and ricocheted off the cement driveway as Ken's voice crackled over the airway, commanding all supporting SFPD officers and marksmen to remain in position until otherwise ordered as the sound of the desperate gunfight from within the building grew more intense before an eerie silence that was almost deafening descended.

The silence was shattered as Charlie Maconni’s voice boomed through the radio confirming the booking area was secured and requesting urgent medical assistance.

Mike rose from behind his small wall of protection and ran down towards the closed door as he shouted demands for an update on the situation to the lead SWAT leader.

He growled impatiently when Ken Dann's voice answered instead of Charlie’s, "We have five down, Mike, one hostage and one gunman confirmed deceased, the conditions of the others are not available yet!"

Mike felt the hot bile burn the back of his throat at the clinical announcement of the deaths and injuries as he silently prayed that Steve was not amongst the casualties. He knew he was being selfish but at the moment he didn't care as he reached the garage entrance door and pulled it open. He froze, stunned at the sight that greeted him. Steve was lying on the floor next to the door as Norm and Charlie desperately performed CPR on his motionless body.

"Steve?" The shocked, strangled whisper slipped past Mike's lips as he unconsciously stepped a little closer and dropped to his knees.

"He was trying to protect us," Norm whispered guiltily as he looked up at Mike, never missing a beat as he continued his compressions on Steve's chest as the tears slid down his face, "I should have stopped him…I should have…"

Norm's words faded in Mike's ears as he swallowed down a sob and placed a hand on the top of Steve's head, "Come on, Steve, you can't do this, Buddy Boy , don't you dare give up on us - not tonight! Fight! Do you hear me, Steve! Fight! Don't you dare even think of quitting on me!"

"Excuse me, Sir, but we need you to move aside so we can treat this victim."

"Mike, let the paramedics do their job." Bill softly commanded as he pulled his Mike to his feet and moved him out of the medic's way.

Bill could feel Mike trembling as Mike watched the lifesaving medical treatment Steve was receiving.

Crouching down beside the downed Homicide officer, the paramedic nodded to Norm and Charlie to continue the CPR as he quickly prepared the defibrillator to attempt to shock Steve's heart into beating again. Placing the paddles against Steve’s still chest, he called "Clear" before he pressed the small button on the paddle sending 350 watts of electrify into Steve's body. Steve's body arched in response and all eyes turned to the small heart monitor attached to the defibrillator. Everyone held their breath as they watched the small green dot that crossed the screen in a flat line, suddenly jumped on the screen.

"We've got him back!" The paramedic announced as the small dot began to dance across the screen, "Let's wrap and run before we lose him again!"

Pulling free of Bill's firm hold, Mike ordered over his shoulder, "Take care of things here then meet me at the hospital!" as he followed the stretcher to the ambulance.

Bill nodded but knew there was no need to answer as he turned and silently observed the carnage that surrounded him. Both Sanders and Anderson were lying dead at his feet as the police photographer photographed the grisly scene. Two more large puddles of blood, discarded bloodied gloves and medical paper bags indicated where the other injured men had fallen.

The CCTV footage would be reviewed and analysed later but now it was time to collect the physical evidence of the siege and take the eyewitness's statements of all the surviving traumatized officers involved. Bill shook his head and slowly looked around, still unable to fully comprehend how the deadly siege had happened right under their noses.


	7. Chapter 7

Rubbing a hand down across his tired eyes, Mike paced the confines of the small waiting room. He swallowed back the sob as the image of Steve lying so still on the floor as Norm and Charlie battled desperately to keep him alive slammed into his mind. If Steve died…. He pushed the terrifying thought down as he began to pace again.

"Mike!"

The soft call from the door made Mike jump and he quickly turned towards the door as Bill and Lee hurried into the room. Both inspectors paused as they saw the fear in Mike’s face.

"Is there any word on Steve, yet?" Lee asked cautiously, dreading the reply.

Mike swallowed hard as he looked down at the fedora that he held in his hands before he looked back up and shook his head, "No, he's still in surgery. The doctor said it could take a while."

"Thompson died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital." Bill quietly began his report, "Tim Jeffries is out of surgery, the docs are confident that they have managed to save his leg. He’s going to need a lot of physical therapy but he should make a full recovery."

"Good!" Mike answered softly as he turned towards the window and began to stare out at the night that had fallen an hour before. The almost inky darkness reflected the dread in his soul as his mind again wandered back to the scene in booking only hours before.

"The uniformed guys have secured the scene and all the officers involved in the siege are being interviewed and are receiving counselling." Lee added, glancing worriedly across at Bill as Mike nodded almost in disinterest as he continued. "Bill and I spoke to Officer Anderson's family and informed them of his death and passed on our condolences."

Mike nodded as he continued to stare out of the window.

The two inspectors fell silent as they settled onto the hard-plastic chairs and joined their lieutenant in the agonizing wait for word on the condition of the youngest member of their Homicide team.

OoOoOoO

Lee was surprised and embarrassed that he had drifted off when he was rudely awakened by a hard elbow in the ribs by Bill. Quickly sitting up on the chair, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched the exhausted surgeon enter the small waiting room. It was obvious to the three inspectors watching him that surgeon had come directly from the Operating Room but before the tired physician could make it halfway across the room, Mike met him and asked him, anxiously, "Well Doc?"

'He's critical but he's going to make it." The surgeon smiled as he slowly tugged the surgical cap from his head.

"Thank God!" Mike breathed in undisguised relief, as he heard the soft echoing murmurs of relief from Bill and Lee.

"Don't get me wrong, Lieutenant, he has a long recovery in front of him," the surgeon began, "but that boy definitely had an angel looking over his shoulder this afternoon." At Mike's questioning stare, he explained, "The bullet entered his upper back and passed through the top of his right lung. It tore up his lung and caused a lot of bleeding but we were able to control the haemorrhaging and repaired the lung without too much trouble. He also suffered a moderate concussion as well as two broken ribs; a result of the kicking he received. He also has facial bruising but there are no broken bones. What we are keeping a close eye on however, is bruising to his heart caused by his sternum being fractured.

The fracture to his sternum probably happened when he was thrown forward by the impact of the bullet; it appears he hit his chest hard on something before he fell to the floor. The blow to the chest was enough to fracture his sternum, which caused the severe bruising and stopped his heart." The surgeon shook his head, "He's extremely lucky that CPR was performed as quickly as it was…" The surgeon's voice trailed off leaving the rest of the devastating thought of what would have happened if CPR had not been performed as quickly as it was unspoken.

"But he's going to be fine?" Mike asked again, pushing the haunting image of Norm and Charlie performing the lifesaving CPR on Steve out of his head, seeking the reassurance he so desperately needed to hear.

"We are monitoring him closely in the ICU but barring any unforeseen complications, Inspector Keller is going to make a full recovery. As I said that boy had an angel watching over him today."

"Can I see him?"

The surgeon nodded and smiled, "Of course, they should have him settled by now but don't expect him to wake before morning."

OoOoOoO

Entering the small ICU room, the three Inspectors stopped and stared at the motionless figure lying in the bed, it was only the soft beeps of the heart monitor and the small rise and fall of Steve's chest that reassured them that Steve was still in the land of the living, his complexion was almost as white as the bandages that encircled his chest and the bruises that marred his face were vivid and dark even in the soft light. Even more disturbing were the vast array of tubes and wires that Steve was connected to, some emerged from beneath the bed sheet and disappeared down the side of the bed while others were connected to either the drips that hung above his bed or to the machines that surrounded him.

Stepping across to the side of the bed, Mike carefully placed a hand on Steve's shoulder as he asked the question, they all wanted to ask over his shoulder, "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He’s going to be fine." The doctor again tried to reassure the Homicide officers. "Most of the tubes will probably be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

Lee stepped closer to other side of the bed and gently placed his hand on Steve's as he whispered, "Rest, Steve, I'll be back tomorrow."

Bill leaned across the bed rail and gently touched Steve's cool hand. "Take it easy, Steve and get well. I'll see you in the morning."

"I guess you are going to stay a little while, Mike?" Bill asked as he looked back up at Mike, across the bed.

Never taking his eyes off the motionless patient, Mike nodded, "I think I'll stay here for a while, just in case Steve wakes."

"Well we will be back in the morning." Lee announced softly as he and Bill turned and quietly left the room, aware that Mike would not leave Steve's side, not until Steve was awake and on the road to recovery.

The doctor lingered a little longer debating whether to order the exhausted Homicide lieutenant home. Finally, he shook his head, aware of the reaction he would probably receive if he tried. "I'll tell the nurses you are staying," he said gently as he patted Mike on the back and turned to leave, "I'll be back later." He called as he left the room.

Using his foot to pull the chair that he knew was behind him closer, Mike never lost contact with Steve's shoulder as he settled himself down onto the chair. He sat for a few minutes studying the pale, bruised face and listening to the soft comforting beep of the heart monitor before he began to speak, "You know I thought I was going to lose you today , Buddy Boy, and I have never been so scared. I couldn't believe it when I got the phone call about the siege in Booking and then when I discovered that you were still there…." Mike shivered as a chill of fear swept through his body and he rubbed his arm in an attempt to get warm as he continued. "I felt so helpless, Steve, I was watching what was happening on the CCTV but I couldn't come up with any plans other than stalling and hoping to lure them out in an attempt to save all of you. Even when Sanders shot Mike Jeffries and Thompson beat you, all I could do was watch. Oh God, Steve, there was just nothing else I could do to help you. Then when you volunteered to be their hostage…" Mike's fears suddenly transferred into a white-hot anger. "How dare you risk your life like that? How could you think that your life could be so meaningless?"

Mike paused and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as he whispered, "Oh God, I was so scared I was going to lose you! When I heard the gunshots as you, Sanders and Thompson were supposed to come out and I knew things had gone wrong. And then to find Norm and Charlie… I was scared that you would…" Unable to speak as the horror washed over him again, Mike never noticed the tears that now freely ran down his face.

"Don’t… Mike." Mike jumped at the barely audible breathless whisper.

"Steve!"

"Don’t…blame yourself…for what…happened… Sanders and Thompson…had you over… a barrel." Steve shook his head weakly, fighting to stay awake as he tried to take away his friend’s misplaced guilt, "Sanders knew … he held…all the cards. We both…know that … no matter what you …would have tried, *… it wouldn’t… have worked. … You were in… a position of being… damned … if you did… and damned… if you don’t.” Closing his eyes to take a deeper breath, Steve reopened them as he felt Mike squeeze his hand. Looking back up at Mike he whispered. “I'm sorry…if I scared you…Mike…but I knew… that time had…run out… but I never…doubted…for a second… that you didn't…have our backs. What happened…was …my decision…not yours…" His words trailed off into a soft snore as his head slowly roll to the side and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Mike jumped as he heard a soft knock at the door and turned to find Norm Haseejian standing in the doorway, staring at the sleeping man in the bed.

"I…I was just wondering how he is?" Norm asked nervously, hesitating at the door.

"He's going to be fine, Norm, he was just awake." Mike smiled as he surreptitiously tried to wipe way the tears that were running down his face, the guilt he had been feeling had evaporating with Steve’s whispered words.

The SFPD sergeant nodded and started to turn away before he suddenly turned back and faced Mike, "I'm sorry Mike," he began guiltily, "I should have tried to stop him. It's my fault that he got shot. He was trying to save us. I should have known he was going to try it…"

"Norm!" Mike rose from the chair and hurried across to where Norm stood, grabbing his friend's shoulder firmly as he interrupted the San Francisco police sergeant’s guilt-ridden confession, "We both know how impulsive Steve can be at times! There was nothing any of us could have done to stop him and you have nothing to apologize for. As Steve just reminded me, Sanders held all the cards and he knew it. No matter what any of us tried to do, we were in a position of being damned if we did and damned if we didn’t,. We all knew that the chances of anyone getting out of Booking today were slim. I guess that’s why Steve took the chance, he knew he had thought that he had nothing to lose. I’m just thankful that Steve had you by his side today when he needed someone to have his back. I just want to thank you, Norm, for saving Steve's life. "

Turning back to the bed, Mike smiled as he glanced affectionately across at the sleeping young man in the bed who he had come to think of as not only a partner and close friend but as the son he never as he silently said a prayer to the Lord above, "And Thank You."


End file.
